Abandoned Abyss
by Blade Dust
Summary: Seto is stuck at the bottom of a well with a boy he's in love with. But, he doesn't know if the boy loves him back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Abandoned Abyss**_

Disclaimer:I do **'NOT' **own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Warnings:Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Slight Violence, Rape

Summary:Seto is stuck at the bottom of a well with a boy he's in love with. But, he doesn't know if the boyloves him back.

* * *

Name:Blade Dust

Age:17

Eye Color:Crimson Red

Hair Color:Obsidian Black

Hair Length:Short

Hair Style:Shotgun

Skin Tone:Pale

Accessories:Black Cat Collar and Pierced Tongue

* * *

Abandoned Abyss:Rape me my Friend

* * *

They say if you put female birds in one cage, and male birds in another, the female birds will act perfectly normal, while the males will chase after one another. Why? Because males are lustful.

* * *

Seto's P.O.V. 

At this very moment, I'm at the bottom of a well, a boy right across from me. Truthfully, I'm in love with this boy. But he doesn't love me back. I'm sure of it. His name is Blade Dust. And he's quite attractive in my eyes. Especially when he's soaking wet. His black shirt is tight against him, like a second skin, and his pants are hanging off his hips, slightly revealing his black silk boxers. I know I'm looking at his with lustful eyes, but he's looking away, so, he probably didn't notice.

"You know," He laughed. "I never got to tell that one special person I loved them."

I smirked, "And who might that be?"

He looked me in the eyes, "If I tell you, you'll kill me."

I sneered at him, and once again, he looked away. Now was my chance. I walked towards him, my legs dragging through the heavy water, and then, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

He froze, "K-Kaiba? What are you doing?"

I simply smirked, and released one of my hands from his body, putting it under his chin and forcing him to look me in the eyes. His pools of blood were full of fright and confusion. "I never told that special someone I loved them either," I whispered.

"I'm sorry for you, but why are you touching me?" He questioned.

"Because Blade," I started. "You're that special someone."

The boys eyes widened, and he tried to pull away from my grasp. Apparently, he knew what was coming next.

I closed my eyes lightly, and brought my face closer to his, making our lips connect. With my tongue, I forced his mouth open. Then, I shoved my tongue inside of him. I toyed with his own for a moment, then something I didn't expect happened. His tongue was fooling around with mine as well.

He was fighting for dominance, as was I. Soon enough though, he lost control and moaned into my mouth. I tried to smirk, forgetting my mouth was occupied.

Releasing for air, I heard him pant hard. That's when I realised his hands were just below my shoulders, holding onto me for support. I then let go of his chin, and let my hand slide down his chest, and down into his loose pants. He winced from the feeling, obviously never being touched this way before. Then, my hand began to stroke his length.

He bit his lip and tried to hold in a moan, but I heard it. Whether his was enjoying this or not, he still found it pleasurable. His hands grasped me tighter, and I stroked harder and faster.

"S-stop." He trembled.

I smirked, "I don't think so. Now that I finally get what I want, I'm not going to halt things just because you're uncomfortable with me touching you."

I knew he was cursing me in his head, but I didn't mind. I may love him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop from fucking him.

He moaned, louder this time, and I felt him cum upon my hand. Bringing my palm from out of his pants, I licked it, enjoying myself. It may not me the most tasteful, but coming from him, it was pure bliss.

Smirking, I thought it was time to play a little more aggressive. Next time he told me to stop, or gave me one of his nick names, I'd punish him.

"Let go." I whispered.

He was to afraid to let me go.

"Dammit! I said 'let go'!" I shouted.

He swiftly did so and closed his eyes.

I then removed his shirt and found several cuts and bruises upon his torso. I figured I'd worry about that 'after' the fun was over.

Unzipping his pants, I slipped them off after removing his shoes, lifting him up so I could get them off of his ankles.

I admired his fragile body, then went on my knees. The water came up to my chest and it was freezing, but I didn't mind. Grabbing the boys ass, I pulled his towards me and began to make out with his stomache.

I heard him sob, "You asshole."

Halting, I stood. "What did you call me?" I growled.

"N-nothing." He stuttered.

"Don't you lie to me!" I shouted, slapping him in the face.

He whimpered, and a single tear slid down his cheek. "Shut up!" I barked.

He obeyed, but still let his tears come.

I removed my skin tight white shirt, and began to unzip my pants when I heard a slight splash of water. Looking where Blade was, I found him gone. I rolled my eyes. He must have gone under water. Then, he submerged to my left, beside the wall, his back facing me.

I smirked, "You think you can run?"

Then, I noticed he was trying to climb to wall.

"Hey!" I shouted, running as fast as I coulod through the dark water.

Reaching the wall, I grabbed his leg and pulled him back into the water.

Once he submerged, he began to cough. Afterwards, he faced me to see my icy glare. I could tell he swallowed a lump in his throat. My glare deepened, and both my hands rushed forward, grabbing his throat, and slamming him into the brick wall. He gagged from my strangling, and coughed every now and then. Soon, his face turned a light shade of red, and I let go, making him fall back into the water.

Arising, he gasped for air.

"Don't you fucking disobey me, Neko!" I shouted, referring to him as a cat without realizing it. Then, I punched his jaw. Hard, but not hard enough to break or dislocate it. Just enough to cause pain.

I then lifted him up. "Stay." I commanded, removing my pants and shoes, revealing that I wore no under garments.

He simply blushed and looked away.

"You disappoint me." I whispered, stepping closer. "You shouldn't disobey your Master, Kitty Cat."

He tightly closed his eyes as I rubbed my cock against his stomache. After all, the boy only came up to my shoulder.

Under water, I noticed his hands were in tight fists, making his knuckles whiter than they already were.

I then slid off his boxers, once again, slightly lifting him up to get them around his ankles.

Then, I rubbed my finger against his cold, hard nipple. "Open your eyes." I whispered. He obeyed. I then noticd a small trickle of blood come out from his bottom lip, where he'd been biting it.

Brushing his lip, I made him stop, making him sigh as well. Taking his hands in mine, I lifted them from the water and un-curled his fists, seeing nail marks from his fingers.

I shook my head, "Tsk, tsk. We'll need to train you to not hurt yourself. Won't we?"

He sobbed once, then caught his breathe, afraid of what may happen.

"Shh."I whispered. "It's okay. It'll only hurt a little bit."

Then, I turned him around. Looking down at his ass in front of my erected cock made me shiver with delight. Then afterwards, I shoved myself into him.

He screamed, "Help! Get me out of here!" Even though no one was around, he continued to scream. "Fuck!"

I laughed, "Yes! Fuck! That's what we're doing, my love."

"Help!" He shouted, ignoring me.

"Scream all you want, love. Here, I'll even scream with you. Help!" I cackled.

"You fucking maniac!"

"Don't you get it? No one can here you!" I said.

I continued thrusting into him as he harshly sobbed. Looking down, I noticed blood arising from his ass. Then I realised what i've been doing... I raped him. The boy I loved was raped... By me. Without realising it, I pulled out of him, and he screamed.

Letting go of him, I watched him fall into the water upon his knees, so the water came up to his neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, helping him stand.

He pulled away from me. "You're sorry? NO! I don't think so! Fuck you! I can't wait to die in this well."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. He tried to get away, but I refused to let him go. He slightly turned his head to glare at me. I looked at him back with soft eyes.

"You never told me who that special someone was." I whispered.

His mouth gapped, then he looked away ashamed. "It 'was' you."

To Be Continued...

Blade Dust: So, how did you like it? Too much? Too little. Any opinions? Anyway, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Abandoned Abyss**_

Disclaimer:I do **'NOT' **own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Warnings:Yaoi, Deathfic

Summary:Seto is stuck at the bottom of a well with a boy he's in love with. But, he doesn't know if the boy loves him back.

* * *

Name:Blade Dust

Age:17

Eye Color:Crimson Red

Hair Color:Obsidian Black

Hair Length:Short

Hair Style:Shotgun

Skin Tone:Pale

Accessories:Black Cat Collar and Pierced Tongue

* * *

Abandoned Abyss:I Hate You?

* * *

His mouth gapped, then he looked away ashamed. "It 'was' you."

My eyes widened in shock. he... loved me? "Oh Gods." I whispered, letting him go.

Then he mumbled something out.

"What?" I questioned him.

He slightly turned his head to look at me. "I said, 'I still do'."

My mouth gapped, and a tear slid down my face. " Blade, I-"

He turned away and went underwater. The boy was trying to drown himself. I followed after him and wrapped my arms around his waist, then lifted him up from the abyss.

"Please." He whispered. "Just let me die."

He tried to pull away, but I held him close. "I can't, Blade. I love you. You don't have to forgive me, just stay alive until I die."

Silence. I heard him breath once, he was shaky. "...Okay."

I smiled and hugged him, nuzzling my face into his neck.

Letting go of him, he faced me. Blade. So beautiful and tempting. I had to control myself, I had to- Ah, screw it. I latched my hand under his chin and pulled him forward, locking our lips together. I didn't care if he hated me afterwards, I just had to taste him one more time.

Gliding my tongue across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth without hesitation. Soon enough, I snaked my arm around his waist, as he did the same to my neck.

He deepened the kiss, but gave me complete dominace. Soon enough, I tasted his salty tears. And I knew why he was crying. We were going to die down here, but at least we were going to die together.

* * *

-29 Days Later-

* * *

"Poor kids, wish we came sooner. They never had a chance." A CSI agent said, zipping up a body bag. Before he did so, he took one last look at the male.His body was pale and shrivled, his brown hair stuck to his face, his mouth gapped open, and his azure eyes were lifeless. Now, the other body had been taken away. But the agent remembered the boys face. He looked blue, and some of his hair was white or gray, while his eyes looked black. And his small smile upon his lips... Makes anybody wonder what they did down there.

* * *

Once upon a time and happily ever after never existed...

* * *

Authors Note:Do you like? Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know! Owari!


End file.
